Maximum Ride Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 May 2015
12:38 Hello 12:39 o/ 12:39 What do you think about the new tags? 12:40 Oh! Those! They're cool. 12:41 * KCCreations just got up 12:41 I've been using them on the MZ wiki for a while now 12:42 Figured I might as well put them here too 12:43 It's all good. 12:45 Adding some new, untested stuff now 12:46 Doesn't seem to be working 12:47 Where? 12:48 CSS, I tested it and it did not work 12:50 Done with the JS alt 12:52 Usually? lol 12:53 :P 12:56 Yep. USUALLY. 12:58 Did I ever show you where I got most of my CSS from? 12:59 No. 12:59 Here http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Jak_Wytresowa%C4%87_Smoka_Wiki 01:03 What language is that. 01:04 Polsih 01:04 *polish 01:06 Oh. 01:08 * KCCreations yawns 01:09 My Wikia life has been so boring lately... 01:10 Join the CVN 01:10 The what? 01:11 01:15 Lots of VSTF are a part of it 01:16 Oh yeah... 01:17 I should've known. There was an explanation on Sactage's Github. >.> 01:18 Yep, he is CVN staff 01:18 (I was stalking it trying to find out how he works his chatbot scripts.) 01:19 He uses a server 01:19 That was the day I learned how terrible I was at Ruby. 01:19 And that. 01:19 Ruby? I use python. 01:19 Tried learning a new coding language. 01:19 Failed. 01:20 >.> 01:20 So I'm stuck using Python. 01:22 What's wrong with that? 01:23 Nothing. 01:23 Try this: http://www.codecademy.com/en/tracks/ruby 01:24 I started using it to learn PHP. 01:29 Any luck? 01:30 Won't let me go to Part 3. :/ 01:31 Probably just my internet... 01:34 Hmm 01:42 Did it load? 01:45 Nope. :/ 01:50 I think it was just because I had to sign up. 01:50 It's working now. 01:55 Oh 02:00 Did you see the character competition on the MZ wiki? 02:03 I did. 02:03 I just need to think of an idea... 02:04 I would ask the PPC but most of them are kind of mad at me right now... 02:05 What the heck>! 02:05 *>! 02:05 *?! 02:06 I though I couldn't ban another admin 02:06 (unamused) 02:06 Apparently I was wrong lol 02:06 So much for my completely clean ban/block record... 02:07 So I can't kick another admin, but I can ban one. 02:07 It was reverted 5 seconds after it was placed 02:07 I know. :P 02:07 I will have to send a bug report to staff 02:09 And why are the PPC mad, might I ask? 02:10 Did you try to convince Neshomeh (or WTH her name is) that it's not all that smart to indefinitely block IPs? 02:10 (Not trying to sound rude... :/ ) 02:11 No, Neshomeh is one of the people that I still talk to. 02:11 Okay. 02:12 I insulted a few users writing skills. 02:12 Oh. 02:12 I thought the rule is that you just couldn't insult the AUTHOR... 02:12 ...but you could insult the style all you want... 02:13 I kind of did both. 02:13 Oh. 02:13 >.> 02:17 So yeah, not good. 02:25 Well, I have to go. Cya 2015 05 31